Second Chances
by Bluecubes77
Summary: When Gabriella Montez left Troy Bolton without an explanation, it made everyone wonder. Now they're back better than ever with Troy on top of his basketball game and Gabriella an up and coming designer. When the finally meet after 6 years, what will happen? *bad summary*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if people are reading this or if they are if they know what polyvore is but you can find Gabriella's outfit on my polyvore as Untitled # 42 or in the Second Chances collection. My polyvore is bluecubes77...**

**I'm pretty much in love with anyone who decides to read this so yep... that's pretty much it ;)**

* * *

The door swung open as a 24-year-old Gabriella Montez entered the apartment, a pair of six-year-old twins right behind her. She gently shut the door and placed her bag on the counter before calling out to the kids that had already managed to disappear into the spacious loft like structure.

"Alexander Chad and Mason Taylor, please come back here and pick up the shoes and coats you guys threw on the ground. We don't need someone tripping over them, do we?" Gabriella asked.

"No mom!" Alex shouted back. Gabriella smiled to herself as she heard the soft patter of feet getting closer and closer every second. The two brunettes came crashing into the mudroom, desperate to clean up first. In the end, the little girl with the dark brown hair and stunning deep blue eyes beat the boy with chestnut-brown hair and mesmerizing chocolatey brown eyes, putting a big smile of the former's face and sending the latter into a fit, upset that his sister had beaten him. Gabriella took Alex into her arms, comforting him. She wished she could go back to the time when the biggest fights were about silly little things like being the first to finish.

A slight tug on her sleeve pulled Gabriella out of her slight trance and back into the real world. She smiled slightly and answered her son who had just asked if the two could watch T.V. She agreed and fell back into her dreamlike state, thinking intently about what used to be.

It took the loud alert of Gabriella's iPhone to pull her back again. The tall mother smiled wistfully before checking her phone and then looking over at the kids that had once again moved and were now entranced by a show on the flat-screen. She walked over to the modern kitchen, turning on the stove for a simple dinner of Mac & Cheese. A minute later the water had boiled enough to dump the box of Phineas and Ferb shaped noodles into the pot. She added the rest of the ingredients and stirred the pasta mixture a bit. After the food had finished cooking, the small family sat at the wood table in the middle of the dining room and dug into the food, small talk filling the kitchen.

"So how was school today?" Gabriella asked her kids.

"Fun! Gracie and I got to play dress up and we pretended we were going to a tea party." Mason replied loudly.

"That sounds sooo stupid." Alex quipped.

"Alex!" Gabriella exclaimed, "apologize to your sister now, that was not nice."

"Fine. I'm sorry but guess what? Guess, guess, guess." Alex grinned, the sulk on his face from apologizing disappearing in a nanosecond when he thought of something to say.

"What is it hun?" a smiling Gabriella asked.

"We played basketball today and Mr. Miller said I was the best!" Gabriella shook her head, of course Alex's father passed the trait down to him. Plastering a smile on her face despite the bad memories that just became fresh again in her mind, she congratulated her son.

"That's cool. Good job!" Gabriella said, trying to hide the hint of sadness that had crept into her voice. The little kids resumed the small argument that they were having before and left Gabriella alone to slowly eat her cheesy noodles and think. She knew it had been a while, six years actually, but it still hurt to think about it just the same. It was almost like it had happened yesterday. When Gabriella thought about it, it was no wonder she was constantly forced to think about him. Everyday, no matter where she was, there was something that reminded her of him. The kids looked him and even if they hadn't, there was the tabloids, media, and people who were always talking about him. It was like a recurrent the end, this separation was all her fault because she was the one who drove him away but that didn't change the fact that he was like a recurrent mini-nightmare. It was hard to escape the one and only Troy Bolton.

* * *

Hey

I just met you

And this is crazy

But you read this story

So review it maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the guest reviewers and to stilldreamer888 and Jacob's Imprint Renezmee for the reviews. I want to marry all of you fabulous people. So yep, thanks:)**

**Outfit: polyvore . com ** **/untitled_62/set?id=75390939#fans or you can go onto my polyvore (bluecubes77) and look in the second chances collection.  
**

**(The link shouldn't be like that but for some reason it is so if you do look at the link, you need to take out the spaces between the polyvore and the . and the . and com and the com and the /. Sorry about that)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own HSM, just my original characters the boring stuff like that...**

* * *

Do you ever have that feeling like you know something bad is going to happen?

Gabriella couldn't get rid of that feeling in her gut as hard as she tried that morning. It plagued her while she was eating breakfast, it plagued her when she dropped the kids off at school, it even followed her to work. Gabriella just pegged it as a stomach ache but unfortunately for her, it wasn't. It was 10 minutes till 12 when she got the call from her mother.

"Gabi, honey? You, you need to come home as soon as possible!" Gabriella's mother Maria Montez cried, tears lacing her soft voice.

"Why? Is everything ok Mama?" Gabi asked, a teeny bit frantic at the sound of her mothers distressed voice.

"Honey, your dad... he, he almost passed last night. Heart attack. He's in the ICU bu...but they have no clue how long he's going to last. He's not very strong." More tears sounded through the phone as Maria cried for her sickly husband.

"Papi? Really? He did? Oh my god. I'll get on a plane as soon as possible. I'm looking at flights as we speak. I have to go Mama... I love you so much." Gabriella ended the phone call, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

The soonest flight she could get was at 3 that afternoon so Gabriella went home after making all the necessary arrangements for transportation and such. She packed all the bags, enough for her and the twins for a week or so. She tried to see if she could get her usual nanny for the twins but it was pretty short notice and there break was coming up in two days so they would just have to come with. That had all happened a few hours ago and now they had just boarded the overly crowded plane that was on its way to New Mexico. Gabriella got the kids settled in their seats, each with something to do and a pillow for when they wanted to sleep. Knowing Alex and Mason, they wouldn't want to but it never hurt to try to encourage them to sleep.

Eventually they all did fall asleep, though Gabriella couldn't until there was only 45 minutes left of the ride. She couldn't help it, there was too much running through her mind to rest. What if he didn't make it? What would she and her mom do? What if? Question after question, scenario after scenario, it all ran through her mind like a sprinter on a track.

At precisely 9:08 the plane landed. The kids were shaken awake, the bags were put together and the suitcases were gathered. The small family headed to the area where the taxi was awaiting their arrival. They put their things in the trunk and headed to Gabriella's old home.

* * *

**L.A.**

_Troy's P.O.V._

Troy had just finished yet another invigorating Lakers practice when his phone rang. He let it go the first time, not in the mood to speak but when his phone wouldn't stop ringing, he finally picked it up.

"What?" Troy asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"Troy.." His mother Lucille Bolton breathed slowly, a shake to her voice. Upon hearing his mothers tone, he immediately softened.

"Mom? What's wrong? What happened?"

"He almost died.." Lucille said quietly.

"Who? Dad? Not da..." Troy was cut off by his mother.

"Not dad, Mark." Troy went silent. He may of hated Mark's daughter but Mark and Maria were like his second family. They had been from the age of 4 and he never planned on them not.

"What happened? I want to know everything." Troy demanded.

"Well, from what Maria told me, he was fine all day yesterday. Then, about dinner time, he didn't feel so hot. Maria had him rest, see if he got better. Eventually he thought he was ok but I guess not because he was making himself a late breakfast and he just collapsed in the kitchen. She said it was horrible. They took him to the hospital and he was admitted to the ICU. He had a heart attack Troy, they have no clue how long he's going to last."

"I'm coming home mom. I'll get the soonest flight I can find. Chad and Zeke will probably come to, they love Mark... Oh god mom, this is just so...horrific. How is Maria holding up?"

"I think she's ok, well about ok as a person in her situation could be. I think she blames herself though. When we talked earlier, she mentioned something about not noticing the signs earlier. Personally, I'm just glad he didn't die in his sleep or something equally as bad. That would have been the worse. Well, Troy I have to go now. Call me if you are coming. I love you." Lucille told Troy.

"Ok, love you to." Troy hung up his phone, almost in shock. This shouldn't be happening. Mr. Montez was the nicest man ever. Troy wondered how Gabriella was doing but pushed the thought out of his head as quickly as it had come. He didn't want to think about her...

* * *

**So 2 chapters down, many to go...**

******Did you like this chapte**r? It pretty much sets up the whole story i guess. Well I don't really know that but whatever...  


**BTW, how does this guest reviewer thing work? Do the reviews show up in the review count or are they only for you to see? **

**I love you all!**

**Keep being beautiful :)**

**- xxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**When I saw that I had 6 reviews plus the guest reviews, I wanted to scream in happiness. You wonderful people make me so so SO happy. Honestly, if I could marry you all I would. Really. **

**So... I know some of you guys want longer chapters. That's what I think I am going to try to do, I just don't know how fast I can write them. But, I am going to try so here's the next chapter!**

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

**- Everything Has Changed**

**Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

* * *

When the taxi pulled up to the white house, it looked all wrong. The normally comforting aura that came from the house was replaced by a cold atmosphere, making Gabriella shiver. Ignoring the change, Gabriella gave the driver the fee and a tip before making sure there was nothing left in the cab and shutting the door. She ushered her sleepy kids up the stone walkway to the big front door and rang the doorbell. The sound of the bell echoed through the empty house, sounding through the eerily quiet neighborhood. When no one answered the door, she figured her mother must be at the hospital with her dad. Hoping that her parents still kept the back door open like when she was little, she headed to the back of the house. She tried the door and thank god it was open. If the door hadn't opened, Gabriella would either have to climb the tree to her balcony or get a key from the next door neighbors, neither of which seemed like a fun thing to do. She took the two comatose-like kids upstairs to her old room, getting them ready for bed in their cartoon pajamas and then tucking them into the already prepared blowup bed.

When they were finally sleeping, she took a moment to survey her surroundings. Her room was almost the exact same as it was when she had left Albuquerque all those years ago. The fairy lights she hung up during her junior year were still strung around the room, giving off a soft glow. The same art still hung on her walls, a mini museum for the pictures Gabriella had painted and drew over the years. Even the pictures were the same. There were pictures for every memory, good or bad, that was worth remembering. Her eye caught on a picture from when she was five or six where she had chocolate ice cream dripping from her chin and her arm around a little boy who was equally covered in the sticky chocolate substance, the biggest smiles gracing both of their faces. She remembered what had happened that afternoon as clear as day.

The kids had just finished with one of the last soccer games for the season. Their parents had taken them to ice cream in celebration and since it was a nice day, the six of them had gone and sat outside after receiving their ice cream. Troy and Gabriella had been teasing each other and Troy in retaliation shoved her ice cream in her face. Gabriella, deciding things needed to be even between the two did the exact same thing and shoved Troy's in his face. When their parents finally realized what had happened, they all laughed and took a picture, capturing not only the kids but the perfect setting. The picture literally oozed happiness. Gabriella smiled wistfully at the memory,a lot of things had changed since then. She set back down the picture she didn't even know she had picked up and shook her head, trying to clear the old memory from her already busy mind.

Gabriella stared at her reflection in the mirror, seeing all the side effects that the little sleep she had in the last few hours had left. She pulled her hair from the bun it was in and went through her nightly routine before slipping into cozy bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the warm sunshine streaming through the open blinds. She rolled over and checked the clock. satisfied that she got enough sleep, Gabriella threw the covers off her pajama clad body and stood up. making her way to the bathroom for her shower.

Right about the time that she had finished dressing, the twins had woken and were ready to eat. The three of them headed downstairs for breakfast. When they got to the kitchen, Gabriella made a beeline to the pantry and grabbed the cereal, Cheerios in this case, and poured three bowls. She topped the cereal with milk and handed Alex and Mason spoons. The family sat at the table in the cozy yellow kitchen, talking about the day while inhaling the circular cereal.

They all finished with their meal and headed back upstairs to get ready or in Gabriella's case, finish getting ready. She helped the six-year-olds pick out their outfits and then when she was satisfied they could do the rest, she left them and went to the bathroom and put on her minimal makeup consisting of some mascara for her already luscious lashes and a bit of foundation for her flawless skin.

They we ready to leave about 20 minutes later and Gabriella, knowing the hospital was only a mere 15 minute walk away, didn't bother with a cab and instead ushered the kids out the door, ready for a walk.

* * *

_Troy's P.O.V.  
_

The cab containing three rowdy members of the Lakers and an unnamed guest pulled up to Troy's parents' house in Albuquerque, just missing the trio that had left the house next door only moments before. Eager to see his house again, Troy shoved the money in the driver's hand and quickly ushered the other three out of the cab. It was good being home again.

"I don't think my parents are here right now, most likely at the hospital. Oh, and you guys can go to your houses later," Troy directed at Chad and Zeke before continuing, "I just want to relax for a bit before we go and see Mark. This isn't exactly going to be fun so now I just need to take my mind off of it."

"That's alright with me." Chad replied and Zeke nodded, agreeing with them both.

Erin, the girl who had remained quiet for that exchange, finally spoke up.

"Troy, honey, why don't you give me a tour?" She asked, her annoying voice echoing through the house.

"Sure." Troy answered a bit hesitantly. The pair left, heading to the kitchen which left Zeke and Chad alone to their own devices.

* * *

_Chad's P.O.V._

"Zeke, man, remind me why he's with that poor excuse for a human? I mean honestly, can he not see any of her many flaws? There is quite a few and there not just small ones either. She has an annoying voice, she only likes him for..."

"Chad," Zeke cut one of his best friends off before he could say anything else remotely rude, "Troy is capable of making his own decisions and if he loves her you got to let it be."

"Can't you see he's just trying to replace Gabriella? I mean she looks exactly like her." Chad said.

"I know but Troy and Gabriella are over, try to at least be _somewhat_ supportive."

"Whatever. So how's Sharpay?" Chad asked Zeke, fining great pleasure in how a blush spread across his cheeks, tinting them pink, at the mention of Sharpay.

"She's fine. And you? How is Taylor?" Zeke shot back at his cheeky friend.

"I...just...oh never mind." Chad finally shut up, taking out his white iPhone and typing out a message, undoubtedly to Taylor.

Right now, both Sharpay and Taylor were across the pond in Europe. The boys tried to communicate with the two as much as possible but they knew no one talked to them as much as Gabriella did. The three of them were attached at the hip with an occasional appearance by Kelsi Nielsen. The three were completely different yet exactly the same. Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella hadn't liked each other at first but they were all paired together for a project in the 2nd grade and once they realized that if you looked past Sharpay's glittering façade, Taylor's studious one and Gabriella's mixed one, they all liked very similar things. Ever since then, it was a rare thing to not see them together. That all changed after high school obviously but they talked, texted and skyped whenever there was free time. Taylor and Sharpay were the only people besides Gabriella's secret besides her parents. They trusted each other with everything. Anyways, back to the story.

* * *

_Gabriella's P.O.V.  
_

Hospitals. Gabriella absolutely detested them. She always felt immediately belittled when she steeped into the white building. The walk had passed uneventfully, it had taken less time then she estimated as well. Overall, it was easy. Now that Gabriella was here, she wasn't sure she wanted to be anymore. What if something really bad happened? Trying to muster up enough courage, Gabriella slowly forced herself to walk to the desk.

"How can I help you?" The overly cheerful nurse asked.

"I." Gabriella tried to speak but she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"What was that sweetie? I'm afraid I didn't hear that." The nurse said.

"I'm looking for Mark Montez." Gabriella told the woman with as much conviction as she could.

"Family?"

"Yep, he's my dad."

"Ok, but your kids will have to stay here or go to the little play place. They are not allowed in the ICU rooms right now."

"Where is the play room?" Gabriella asked.

'Down this hall and to the right," the nurse instructed and as an afterthought she tacked on, "Oh and hun, your father is in room 213, floor 4."

"Thank you very much." Gabriella said. She brought the kids to the play area with the warning that if for some reason they didn't behave, they would lose their dessert privileges. Then Gabriella took the elevator up. As the elevator rose, Gabriella tried to calm herself down, not that it worked. She exited the silver contraption at the ding and walked down the hall untill she reached room 213.

"Here goes nothing." Gabriella said quietly to herself and with a deep breath, she pushed the heavy wood door open.

* * *

**I didn't really have time to reread through this so if there are a ton of mistakes, I'm really sorry.**

**This chapter is almost twice how long the last two chapters have been so I hope you like that.**

**Feel free to drop me a review ;) Predictions anyone?  
**

**Never forget, someone out there loves you!**

**- xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**20 freaking reviews! I love all of you so much!**

**Ok so I have two questions that if someone would answer them, it would be amazing.**

**1.) What's the difference between views and visitors?  
**

**2.) Do any of you actually look at the polyvore outfits?**

**I hope all you amazing people enjoy this chapter. **

**Sorry that it took me so long to write, I was so extremely busy. I had a million tests and lots of homework and then it was spring break but I'm planning on updating quite a lot soon so hopefully if I get around to it, it will make up for it. Also, this chapter is really short so I'm sorry yet again.  
**

**Anyways, I'm so so sorry. **

**Comment La Jolla if you read this ;)**

**Just kidding...**

**Kind of. But feel free to drop me a review. ****Also, it was my birthday this week so maybe a late birthday gift?**

**Ok, I'm going to go now and get back to the story. **

* * *

_Gabriella's P.O.V._

Gabriella took a deep breath before throwing the door to her father's room gave off a sad vibe, the grey walls not adding any brightness. Gabriella decied she needed to bring in some flowers, brighten the room up a bit. Gabriella quietly rapped the wall, alerting her tired mother that she was finally here.

"Gabi, baby, you're here." Maria exclaimed, her slight grimace switching to a small smile now that her daughter had arrived.

"Hi mom, how are you doing?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Well, as good as I could be considering the circumstances." Maria replied. Gabriella nodded understandingly. It was really hard to see her father, who she had always considered invincible, lying on a hospital bed connected to so many wires and machines.

"What are they saying mom?" Gabriella asked, interrupting the silence that had settled over the room.

"It's not good. They took a few more tests an hour or so ago but the signs are not pointing to a positive outcome. The nurse should be back any minute now with the most recent results."

"This is so horrible mom, I can't believe this happened. Do you know what might have caused this?" Gabriella asked her mom.

"Stress. It's not a definite but that is the most probable cause. It makes plenty of sense too. He was doing a lot more than her should have at his age, coaching the Redhawks and helping Jack with the Wildcats, as well as doing all that other volunteer stuff and serving on the Lava Springs Country Club board. Too many things to take care of in so little time."

"This is not a good reward for helping. Why do bad things always happen to good people?"

"Maybe because who ever is controlling what happens to us, only does this to the people that he (A.N. or she, I really have no clue on this kind of thing and I'm sure everyone has a different opinion on this thing) knows are strong enough to stand and survive it." Maria spoke wisely, letting both Gabriella and her mother think about what had just been said.

* * *

_Troy's P.O.V._

Troy had been showing Erin around his house when he came across all the pictures he had put away in a fit of anger about six years ago. In the box, which he had found in his mom's office, was full of memories. There were pictures for every year of his life, depicting his life. If you went through the pictures though, you would notice that in almost every picture, there was Troy with a tan skinned brunette, both of whom got more and more attractive with age. While Troy was looking though the box later, one picture in particular caught his attention. It was a picture of Troy and Gabriella on their first day of East High School in 9th grade. Troy remember when that picture happen like it was yesterday.

Troy, wanting to look a bit better than normal, had opted for a button down over a plain white tee and a pair of shorts. Gabriella had picked out a very pretty dress for the first day. It was knee-length and flowy, with spaghetti straps and a floral pattern covering the bodice and skirt. The picture had been taken while they had both been laughing, heads thrown back and huge smiles gracing both of the teens faces. That was before everything got complicated and Troy yearned to be able to go back and revisit those easy days of his youth.

"Troy, babe, what's this?" Erin asked, picking up a frame covered in feathers, a few of the colourful plumes floating to the ground in the process.

"No, put it down!" Troy grabbed the rectangle from Erin's hands and put it down as gently as possible. That was special to him for many reasons and for the first time since he had arrived back home, it made him think of something even more depressing than Gabriella. But hey, at least his mind was off of her. Erin scoffed and turned away, focusing on something else, leaving Troy absorbed in his thoughts.

_Random P.O.V._

To most, it would be obvious that Troy was now not in a happy state of mind, but instead the blonde was focused on her chipping pink manicure, not the man she should be comforting. Were you not supposed to notice those things? I mean, most people just have a second sense for that kind of thing. Wouldn't you think it would be tripled or something if you were engaged like the two of them were?

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that coming did you? Well actually you probably did but whatever.**

**Just to clarify, Troy and Erin are engaged... Uh oh ;)**

**Questions or comments? Leave them below.**

**I love all you sexy human beings!**

**Till next time.**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M FEELING 22, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT, IF YOU KEEP ON REVIEWING!**

**I'm so so so sorry it took so long for me to update, I got very sidetracked and it was ****lacrosse season which left me little time for anything but school and the occasional friend.**

**I really hope it won't take this long in the , don't hesitate to message me lots of leave reviews telling me to update because pressure makes me work 1000 times quicker.**

**Hopefully people are still reading this, and if you are, thank you.**

* * *

_Troy's P.O.V._

Troy jumped in the car, finally deciding he was stable enough to go and visit Mr. Montez in the hospital. He had decided to go alone, this was more of a private visit. He needed to be alone in his gloomy thoughts and if anyone else was to join him, it would cause a major distraction which he didn't need. He arrived about 7 minutes later at the big, foreboding, white building. To him, it looked like something out of a horror film. He didn't like going to the hospital in the first place, but now it was for something serious involving one of the few people he looked up to. Contrary to popular belief, he was normally very shy and it took a long while for him to completely open up to someone. Mr. Montez happened to be one of those people who he trusted with his life and to know how fragile he was scared Troy tremendously.

The automatic doors slid open, allowing Troy to enter the sterile building. The smell of disinfectant was prominent and it made Troy want to throw up. Shaking his head to try and clear the scent from his nose, Troy headed over to the reception desk to speak with one of the nurses.

"Umm... excuse me? I'm looking for Mark Montez." Troy told the nurse.

"Oh hello, are you family?"The nurse asked Troy, barely even looking up from her computer screen.

"Well, not really, but I should be on the list."

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Troy Bolton." The nurse looked up at him when she heard this, she obviously knew who he was.

"Oh, you're definitely on the list." She said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes an excessive amount. Troy, as much as he loved his fans, was not in the mood. He just wanted to go and see Mr. Montez, not stand around for a few minutes with some flirting nurse who looked like she had something stuck in her eye.

"So..." he prompted, "What room?"

The nurse, realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with the handsome basketball player, quickly snapped out of her gaze. She blushed and looked down at her computer before looking up again and telling Troy the location of the room and how to get there. Troy thanked her quickly before hurrying on his way. In his haste to escape the nurse, he wasn't paying complete attention but he swore, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mini replica of himself at a young age standing in the doorway, talking to someone who looked like a mini Gabriella.

_Gabriella's P.O.V._

Gabriella took her time in her dads room, not wanting to leave for a second. Eventually, Mrs. Montez had her go and get herself some food. It took some convincing but Gabriella gave in, getting up to go and get herself a little something to eat and a cup of coffee. Gabriella shut the door on her way out, careful not to let it slam. She headed to the elevator and pressed the button, lighting it up. She could hear the elevator making its way up the shaft, making noise in the quiet hallway. When it arrived at the top, the elevator dinged and the door slid open. Gabriella looked up from her shoes she was studying in her moment of boredom and came face to face with one of the few people she never expected to see. Her brown eyes met with those blue eyes she hadn't seen in so long and froze.

He was back.

_Troy's P.O.V._

Troy slumped in the elevator, glad to get out of there. He was glad to be out of the lobby, for it gave him time to process his thoughts and what he just thought he saw. It was almost scary how what he saw, regardless if it was just his mind playing tricks on him or not, was almost two exact replicas of what he and Gabriella looked like as little kids. Upon further analysis of the two kids, Troy realized there were some differences. The two kids actually looked more like mash-ups of the two, the little boy with Gabriella's eyes and Troy's hair and the little girl with Troy's eyes and Gabriella's hair. The resemblance really was uncanny and it shook Troy. He blamed it on the fact that he was visiting his hometown and shook his head, trying to fill it with different thoughts. He tried thinking about basketball, analyzing the things he did wrong last game and making a mental list of the skills he needed to improve on a bit for the next time. That only managed to keep him occupied for a few seconds and the elevator was going a snail's pace. It also really didn't help that new people hopped on and off at every floor, prolonging the experience even more.

Eventually Troy gave up even trying to think and resorted to just singing a song to himself in his head, as cool as that is. When the metal contraption finally dinged, signaling he was on the 4th floor, and the doors slid open he was so relived he could have dropped to the ground and given the shiny floor a kiss. Instead though, he did what a normal person would and just stepped out, picking his gaze up off the bracelet he was currently twisting around his wrist and looking straight into the brown eyes he knew by heart. It didn't surprise him necessarily, he figured she would be here, but it shocked him enough that he was momentarily locked in a staring contest with her.

She was here.

* * *

** I hope you liked it :)**

**Don't forget to make me happy and review!**

**I know it's not the best but it's done so...**

**Don't forget you're beautiful.**

**I love you all.**

**Till next time.**

**xxx**


End file.
